<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How He Got the Girl (High School AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724453">How He Got the Girl (High School AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As requested by anonymous: hey!! could you do a fic with how you get the girl by taylor swift with bucky x reader? so bucky is kind of like crushing on reader and they are extremely close. maybe he goes to steve for help? thanks!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How He Got the Girl (High School AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky stood there in the cold pouring rain, swaying in his place, feeling a bit sick, “Y/N!” he yells from underneath your window, “Y/N!! COME OUT!” </p><p>You hear this ruckus, looking at your window. Your eyes widen when you see Bucky soaked to the bone yelling up at you. You immediately race outside, pulling him into your home, “Are you insane?! You’re going to wake up the whole neighborhood.” you look at him and see what a mess he is, you can also smell the alcohol on his breath, “Are you drunk?”</p><p>“Maybe,” he mumbles as he shrugs. </p><p>You’re happy that your family is out of the house, spending the Friday night at the movies. If they were home, your parents would definitely be upset. </p><p>You take Bucky upstairs and to your room. You hand him some towels and clothes from your dad as he sat on the edge of your bed. You put your hands on your hips and looked at him expectantly, “Why are you here, Bucky?” </p><p>He looks down at the clothes in his lap, “I know I said I didn’t know if I wanted to be with you. But I was wrong. These past six months, I’ve come to realize what I want, but I was afraid to tell you. But not anymore.” he raised his head to look up at you, “I want you, Y/N. Forever and ever. If you don’t want me now, that’s okay. I’ll wait. I know I broke your heart, but I’m here now, willing to put it back together. I love you, Y/N.”</p><p>“Bucky-”</p><p>“I know you must be confused and I’m sorry. I hated myself when everything happened. Looking back at it, I felt like I lost my mind. How could I leave you all alone? And never telling you why I did the things I did?” He stood up, setting the towels and clothes onto your bed. He stood before you, your hand in his, and his beautiful blue eyes baring into you, “I was an idiot for thinking I could go on without you. But you’re everything to me, Y/N.”</p><p>You gave a deep breath, “Even though you really hurt me…I never stopped loving you.”</p><p>Bucky nodded, “Will you give me another chance? I know what I want now. And now I know how it feels to not have you, I don’t think I ever want to let you go again.” He wrapped his arms around you, pressing you up against his cold, damp body. You rested your cheek on him, wrapping your own arms around him. And in that moment, Bucky knew that he got his girl back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>